candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugary Shire (Episode 32)
Sugary Shire is the thirty-second episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Six. This episode was released on September 4, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Sweetest Shepherd. Story Before episode: Tiffi meets a ram with candies sticking to his cotton candy fur. After episode: Tiffi gets a vacuum cleaner and sucks up all of the candies, allowing the ram to stop being sticky. New things *No new features are added. Levels *Easiest level: Level 459 *Hardest level: Level 461 Sugary Shire contains levels 456 to 470. It is a very hard episode because every level from 460 to 470 are at least medium (except level 468). It has one insanely hard level, 461, one very hard level, 463, and many other hard levels such as 458, 460, 465, 469 and 470. Even the timed level of this episode 462 is quite hard as well, perhaps known as the hardest timed level in Candy Crush Saga. This episode is considered the third hardest episode in Candy Crush Saga, after Soda Swamp and Pastille Pyramid. There are 6 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), 4 Candy order levels ( ) and 1 Timed levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode. Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *In Level 470, the highest number of moves on a candy bomb is seen (50 moves), beating Level 180, Level 258, and Level 407's 35-move bombs. *Level 459 breaks a record for most Toffee Tornados to begin the game (9), but only one other level in this episode has any (Level 464). For as prominent as the twister has been in episode 29 and the latter portion of 30, only 3 of the 75 subsequent levels have even one. *Level 460 is like another extremely notorious level, Level 181, but easier. *Level 463 is the second level to have all 81 jelly squares. *Levels 460-470 have been considered to be a new hell's cluster as almost all of its 11 levels are hard, but it's quite new so there is not much discussion about it. Besides, it includes levels 464, 466 and 468 which aren't really hard. *Upon its release, they now have Fun-O-Meter. *This is the only episode in World Six with a timed level. Level 462 was the last timed level until the release of Cereal Sea. *The track of the episode looks like the one in Soda Swamp, and also its placement of title beside the episode picture. *This episode contains A level dependent on Mystery candies, Level 463, a very hard level due to 5-layer icing, and it is available to be voted as the Hardest Level in Reality in June 1 to June 30, 2014. *Level 456's board is exactly the same shape as Level 317. *This episode breaks the trend that the third to the last level is a candy order level, Level 468 is a jelly level. *Level 464 is the final level of the whole game to have the toffee tornado in it. *Level 461 starts a trend where every 39 levels are at least hard. It is followed by levels , , and . Gallery/Directory sugary_shire_beginning.png|Sugary Shire (beginning) Ramafter.png|Sugary Shire (concluding) Ramafter2.png|My cotton fur is fluffy again! Level-456.png|Level 456 - |link=Level 456 Level-457.png|Level 457 - |link=Level 457 Level-458.png|Level 458 - |link=Level 458 Level-459.png|Level 459 - |link=Level 459 Level-460.jpg|Level 460 - |link=Level 460 Level-461.png|Level 461 (Old) - |link=Level 461/Versions Reality level 461 (nerfed).png|Level 461 (New) - |link=Level 461 Level-462.png|Level 462 - |link=Level 462 Level-463.png|Level 463 - |link=Level 463 Level-464.png|Level 464 - |link=Level 464 465fb.png|Level 465 - |link=Level 465 466fb.png|Level 466 - |link=Level 466 467fb.png|Level 467 - |link=Level 467 468fb.png|Level 468 - |link=Level 468 469fb.png|Level 469 - |link=Level 469 470fb.png|Level 470 - |link=Level 470 Sugary Shire.jpg|Map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2013